


Trip Trap Trouble

by gamelicker



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Bar Fight, F/M, Gaming, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romance, Video & Computer Games, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamelicker/pseuds/gamelicker
Summary: What appears to be a normal day working at the Trip Trap turns to chaos when a vengeful visitor pays you a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Chronicbane, who reads and supports all of my work.

You sighed, stepping out of the rain and into the back door of the Trip Trap. You closed your umbrella and set it down on the cold wood floor before making your way out to the bar. 

“Sorry I’m late” you say, passing Holly to head to the other end of the bar. You pulled your apron on and began to set up your workstation. Feeling as though you were being watched, you looked up from your work to realize Holly was standing several feet away, smirking at you from down the bar. You raised an eyebrow, questioning her demeanor. 

“So I take it you were late because the Big Bad Wolf kept you up all night?”

You giggled, throwing a nearby dish towel at Holly. It was no secret you and your boyfriend had a busy sex life. With your boyfriend being a wolf, his urge to stake a territorial claim took up many of your nights. It was never much of a shock to see new marks tinting your skin at the collarbones. It just mostly resulted in your constant teasing. 

Most of the patrons in the bar laughed at her statement. While many people in the bar didn’t necessarily like Bigby, they did not hold the same animosity towards you.

You were at the bar for only an hour when seven am hit and Holly handed the keys over to you. Very rarely did anybody come in during the day, but she preferred to keep the bar open just in case. The only person that really came was Bigby. While he didn’t like the idea of you working the nightshift at the bar, he didn’t like you working the day shift by yourself either. Fabletown was a dangerous place, day or night. 

After several hours of no patrons, you snatched a rag off of the bar and began to wipe off old bottles, hoping to occupy your mind. With nothing to do the bar usually got quite boring quite fast and you usually read a book to fill the time. Unfortunately, after you had woken up and realized you were late for work, you had thrown on clothes and forgot your bag. The one that had your current novel located in it. 

Another hour passed by when you finally heard the bell on the door ring, signaling that Bigby was probably stopping by. You finished polishing the bottle, deciding that Bigby could wait a moment. As you ran the rag across the glass,heavy footsteps approached the bar, too heavy to be Bigby’s. 

You sat the bottle down and turned to come face to face with none other than one half of the Tweedle duo: Dee. 

Bigby had always warned you to stay away from him, insisting that Dee could hurt you. Though you had never personally talked to the man, you knew his reputation. You had always shrugged it off until Bigby had been forced to kill his brother. From then on, you had taken extra care to stay away from him. It had appeared, however, that your extra precaution had all been for naught, as the very man you intended to stay away from stood in front of you.  
You did your best to keep a smile on your face, attempting to ignore the fists clenched and sitting on top of the bar. 

“What can I get you?” 

He looked you up and down for a moment before ordering a scotch. You made your way to the correct bottle, hoping to sneak a quick text to Bigby in case Dee started something. 

As you approached the bottle you patted your pockets, cursing yourself internally. Your cell phone was sitting with your book, in the bag you had left by the door this morning. 

You did your best to keep your hands from shaking as you poured the drink, trying to quell your feels. Just because Dee was here didn’t mean anything right? Then again, if Bigby wanted you to stay away from him, this was probably not going to end well. 

You served him the drink and turned to put the bottle back. As it set down, your heard your name come from the little fat mans mouth, causing a chill to run down your spin. The way he spoke your name was a statement, not a call for your attention. You swallowed nervously and turned to face the man. 

“Yes?” He sniggered. 

“I can’t pay for the drink. Ever since your boyfriend went on that rampage last year I’ve been outta work.” You rolled your eyes in an attempt to seem indifferent. Before you could stop yourself from saying anything stupid, the words had already left your mouth. 

“It’s not my fault you could only get by with dirty work. You got what you deserved.” Dee growled in anger at your words, slamming his fists down onto the bar. His eyes narrowed. 

“Did my brother get what he deserved?” You froze at the statement, surprised that he would be direct at the mention of his brother. He sniggered at the look on your face. 

“You know, it seems like everybody was punished for their crimes. Dum, Mary, Georgie…” He laughed, a cold and fake breath of air coming out of his throat. You swallowed at the statement, hands shaking slightly behind your back. Things were definitely going to go sour here. It wasn’t hard to tell. 

“The only person that hasn’t pay for what they’ve done is your mutt. And I intend to make that happen soon.” He laughed. Before you could even comprehend your thoughts the sight in front of you made you break out in a cold sweat.

A silver revolver was pointed at your head. 

You can’t recall Dee’s hand ever leaving the bar top and yet there it was, suddenly aiming between your eyes. You opened your mouth to speak, only for his other fist to slam the bar top again.

“Shut up bitch!” 

Your breath hitched and you backed up to the wall behind the bar. Your hands trembled as the man grinned a few feet away from you. He leaned against the bar, smirking as he looked between you and the revolver in his hand. 

“Look, normally I wouldn’t hurt a lady...but since your mutt took away someone I care for I have to take away someone he cares for. It’s only business darling.” 

You watched him pull the safety off as a bell rang simultaneously. Someone had walked into the bar. Dee’s eyes widened before he swung himself around to face whoever had walked in. 

Your breath hitched as you saw Bigby arrive from around the corner, claws extended and eyes red in anger. Eyes that were now glaringly focused on Tweedle Dee. Before he could say anything, Dee backed into a direction that allowed him to look at both you and Bigby, the arm holding the revolver was once again extended in your direction.

“Once more step Bigby and your girlfriend gets it.” 

Bigby stopped at Dee’s words, snarling at the threat. He didn’t take any threats to you lightly.

“That’s right Wolfy. Now we’re on even ground” said Dee, grinning maniacally. He looked between both of you, a big smile on his face as he realized the power he held over Bigby in that moment.

“What the fuck do you want Dee?” Your boyfriend growled. His hands were clenched at his sides, frustrated at his lack of control in the situation. On one hand, he wanted to take a few more steps forward and rip Dee’s throat out for what he did. On the other, he could sense the fear and panic coursing through you and all he wanted to do was make you feel comfortable and safe in that moment. 

Dee laughed at his words.

“I want revenge for my brother. You killed him.” Dee said, staring Bigby down as kept the gun steadily held in your direction. 

“So hurting somebody innocent is going to avenge your brother?” Bigby growled through his teeth. 

“Hey my brother was innocent too!” He screamed at the wolf. 

“Your brother was a thug!” The wolf screamed back. 

As the two men argued, you slowly inched farther away, hoping to make it to the end of the bar that connected with the wall. Anything to get out from the aim of the gun. If you could do that, Bigby could go at him without worrying about you. 

Before you could reach the end, you heard Dee whisper in a manner that felt more threatening than any of his shouts.

“I wonder if wolves really do mate for life.”

A shot resonated through the bar, causing you to drop to your knees in surprise and cover your ears. 

You felt glass shard sprinkle over you before looking up to see that Dee had just barely missed, instead hitting the bottle of vodka you had set down earlier. 

You turned from where the vodka had pooled onto the floor to see Dee being held against the bar with Bigby’s hands around his neck. You stood up and watched quietly as Dee spoke once more.

“Fuck you, Wolf.”

And with that Bigby’s claws ran through the man’s neck, pulling out the flesh and causing him to go limp. Dee’s body dropped to the ground, lifeless. 

You breathed out a sigh of relief as Bigby turned to face you. His red eyes slowly faded back to brown as he watched you quietly. 

It took a moment before you slowly made your way around the other side of the bar, stopping before Dee’s lifeless body. You swallowed, the fear you had been trying to suppress finally showing in your face and causing you to let the tears flow. 

You stepped over the body to embrace Bigby. He held you, his arms, now clawless, encircling your waist as you cried into his shoulder. 

After a few minutes he pulled away to take your face in his hands, thumbs running up and down your face to wipe away your tears. 

You reached up to kiss him fervently, comforting yourself. 

“How’d you know…?” You asked, trailing off as you looked back at Dee’s body. If Bigby hadn’t shown up when he did, there was a very good chance it would have been you that was lying dead on the floor. 

He groaned, pulling away from your to scratch at the back of his head. He grumbled something you couldn't quiet distinguish. 

“What did you say?” You asked in confusion. 

He sighed, pinching his nose and muttering to himself. 

“Just tell her. It’ll be fine…” You scrunched your forehead together at those words. Seeing your confusion, he took your hand in his and looked him in the eyes.

“You’re my mate” he grumbled quietly, eyes darting between yours and the floor beneath your feet. You raise an eyebrow at his statement. He sighs again before continuing. 

“When Dee mentioned wolves mate for life...they kinda do… I could sense your fear and my instincts were telling me you’re in danger. After that, well, we both know what happened after that…” His eyes glanced from you to the mutilated body behind him. 

You brought your fingers up to his face, gently guiding it to look back at you. There was some semblance of fear still in his showing in his eyes despite his attempt to calm himself down. You gave a half smile and a kiss before speaking again. 

“Thank you for being here” You said, tears beginning to trickle down your eyes again. 

Bigby smiled, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it again before throwing his arm around your shoulders. 

“Let’s take you home.”


End file.
